


You're Worth More

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Fluff, Insecure!Lance, Lance Love Pearls, M/M, Mer!Lance, Mer!Shiro, mermaid au, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance wanted to prove his pod his worth after that jackass rolo came in with black pearls in hand.As the pearl expert in the group he needed to keep his name sake.Though... Lance learned there are things worth more than pretty pearls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The last gift for one of my betas. 
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to bring out! I really hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Now to work on updates and more stuff! XD
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

“Lance, I swear your pearl obsession is into a whole new level.” 

“Hunk! I don't have black pearls! And if this is a way to get some I'm taking it! You know my hoard is precious to me!” 

“Bro, I know.... but this is suicidal!” Hunk hissed, looking at the dark abyss below. 

Lance also looked at the darkness barely being able to see the floor of the ocean because of how deep it was. Thankfully it wasn't like a pure abyss like the open ocean, but it was still daunting to look at. Everything was barren compared to the reefs that cultivated their home. 

But, this was the area that was suppose to hold a cave which held special clams and oysters. Ones that held a beautiful black pearl that reminded Lance of the sky that twinkled at night. And being the pearl expert in the pod he needed to get one for his own. 

“Lance if Allura finds out what you're doing you'll be skinned for sure!” Hunk wheezed, making Lance wince. 

Allura was an amazing Pod Leader, but she made rules that Lance tended to bend. This rule though Lance was breaking and slapping around before spitting on it. Allura allowed much freedom, but the one thing you aren't allowed to do was go to the dark lands. Where the sun doesn't touch and creatures who rule in the shadows thrive. 

Lance usually listened to Allura and yet when Rolo came in smirking with his black pearls... it made Lance feel insecure because already he didn't have much qualities for the pod. He wouldn't allow Rolo to take this one thing away from him. 

“Listen, if you don't want to come that's fine. I'll be back before anyone can notice Hunk.” Lance informed, going towards the edge with a small gulp. “Besides you can distract the others while I go get the pearls.” Lance added, looking over to Hunk who continued to look nervous. 

“Fine... but if you're not back by nightfall then I'm telling Allura.” Hunk drawled, making Lance snort. 

“I'll be back before then.” Lance informed, moving his long fins in order to move as fast and as swiftly as he could into the darkened area. It was daunting to see such little life and to only see a few little plants trying to thrive in sandy wasteland. To be honest, Lance was having second thoughts until the horrid remarks of Rolo came back. 

“I'm not useless.” Lance thought, kicking his long legs and webbed feet. His tail working over time in order to get him to his destination faster. When he got there Lance had to do a double take at the hidden opening. 

This was due to the soft light that he could see inside it. Carefully Lance swam his way inside getting closer and closer to the light before holding in a gasp at what he was seeing. Lance had to swim deep into the long tunnel in order to come to his destination and when he did he was surprised at how bright everything was. All around there were glowing rocks that emitted light and warmth that Lance thought he was back on the reefs. 

“Oh quiznak... this is amazing.” Lance thought, too stunned to really think of anything else. 

There were actual reefs and fish living down here. In fact there was so much life that Lance wondered how they could have possible been avoiding places like these. Why was it so dangerous that they were forbidden to even come? Either way the merman made his way to the reefs in order to hunt down the oysters and clams he heard about. 

His tail wagged in anticipation at how large the area was and he couldn't help to play with a few exotic looking fish every now and then. There was some Lance recognize and some that he never though could exist. It was overwhelming and Lance wanted to explore more of it. 

Yet he had a mission and a time limit. 

“Found it!” Lance trilled, excitement washing over him as he swam to a wall filled with oysters and clams. His tail wagged again out of happiness as he started looking over his assortment. Not noticing a large figuring slowly making his from behind. 

“Not this one... or this one...” Lance mumbled, flapping his fins to go up high or low as he scanned through them. When he finally found a promising one Lance gently took it off the wall and made his way back on the sandy floor. Using his claws he opened the shellfish he almost squealed in delight at the black pearl. 

Lance gobbled up the meet and put the shell and pearl safely in his bag. He was about to go get more when he felt that something was very wrong. It was the same feeling he got.... whenever there was a predator near by. 

“I see you're helping yourself in my territory.” 

“SEA CUCUMBERS!” Lance cried, twirling around and almost screaming as he saw a face coming close to his own. The merman will never admit that he had smashed his face into the sand in a flailing moment to get away. Also causing him to whimper and hold his face while the large creature fretted over him. 

“Are you alright? You hid the sand hard! Let me see it.” The other insisted, bringing Lance up while Lance gave the stranger a glassy eyed look. Holding his nose and shaking his head before large clawed hands gentle brought his hands away. 

Lance studied the stranger, while the other studied him. Lance was surprised to see that it as another merman ad yet... he was very different from the ones he seen. The merman had thick armored plating around his body that was the color of the abyss and looked sharp to the touch. He had a one tail like Allura showing that he came from the ones before and the fins on his back looked like fins of those in the sky. 

But, his were so big that Lance wondered if they could cover the sky. Everything about the other was powerful and handsome that Lance felt himself showing off his colored fins to the other. Which was embarrassing as they didn't do it majestically as he liked instead they slapped out almost smacking a few curious fish in the face. It seemed to surprise the other above who stared him down with an unreadable expression. 

“..... So.... my names Lance...” Lance introduced with a bit of a wheeze at the end. 

“.... You can call me Shiro... I am the guardian of this place.” Shiro introduced back, a purr in his tone that made Lance shake. “What brings you to my domain? Though, I have hunch of what it could be.” Shiro remarked, looking at his bag making Lance scramble to get it off and place it on the sandy floor. 

“I'm sorry! I just wanted to be useful to my pod! And show them that I can do something special! I didn't mean to steal from your territory! I just... I just..” Lance babbled, feeling himself go numb as his insecurities jumped forward once again. 

Shiro frowned, before he let out a soft rumbling from his throat that sounded... very delightful to Lance's ears. Soon those wings started encasing them them a bit and Lance blinked in surprise as he was brought into the others arms. Lance didn't know what to think at first and yet a part of him... a deep part preened at the attention. 

Shiro ran his hands all over his body and his rumbles soothed his restless mind. He nuzzled the other merman's neck making sure to be mindful of the gills that flared out. He got a pleased sound back from his action and Lance couldn't help a little tail wagging at the accomplishment. 

“You are very adorable.” Shiro chuckled, causing Lance to turn red. 

“You shouldn't say such terrible things about yourself though.” Shiro added, lifting away his wings and allowing Lance to see some of the fish he played with coming by to make sure the other was okay. Lance giggled as he got a few who playfully nipped at his fins and soon they retreated being satisfied that the other was okay. 

“I've watch you since you came in and in a matter of ticks I was able to see that you are a kind heart.” Shiro informed, making Lance blush a little harder. 

Soon though Lance became a little bolder and rubbed his body against Shiro's before wiggling out of his hold. He gave a playful tap of his tail against Shiro's side getting the other to nip at some of his long flowing fins in retaliation. 

Next moment Lance was playing a game of chase with Shiro. The two going deeper into Shiro's territory as they played chase. Some of the fish helping Lance by making a small blockade for the other to swim away just as Shiro was about to catch him. The game didn't last too long though as Lance's long fins were exhausting to swim at this speed. 

“You're good.” Lance panted, laying on the soft sandy ground in exhaustion while Shiro loomed over him. “You could say all this isn't for show.” Shiro remarked, showing over his body. 

It made Lance blush as he looked at the toned muscles and thick armored plates that covered his lower half and back. It made Lance want to be cradled in the others arms again. A chuckle made his finned ears twitched and Lance look up to see Shiro give him a look that showed... want and desire. 

The look made Lance trill at Shiro coyly and flaring out his decorative fins towards the other. This time with a little less face slapping and a little more class. Shiro responded with a growl and flared out all of his fins before slamming his tail into the ground making everything shake showing his power to Lance. The action made Lance trill in interest and flashed his decorative fins again. 

The two started to swim around each other with Shiro herding Lance into a certain area of the territory. An area covered in beautiful glowing purple seaweed that hid away a comfortable small cave filled with beautiful white sand. Lance was herded into the sand where Shiro pressed his body against Lance's own. 

Lance moaned at the contact, removing his fins that covered his mating regions in order for Shiro to have more contact. And Shiro defiantly gave it more contact by going down and giving his slit a few experimental licks. Making Lance's cock and hole slowly appear before the other merman keening for Shiro to give him more. 

Soon that mouth was over his cock sliding the girth into his mouth easily while already bobbing his head up and down. Lance moaned and trilled with pleasure spreading his legs in order to give Shiro better access. Shiro moaned around Lance's cock and nibbled a few parts that made Lance jump and buck his hips into the greedy merman. 

A hand reach their way towards his quivering hole. Smoothing around the opening and tipping fingers inside in a teasing fashion. Lance whimpered and whined for Shiro to press inside managing to buck his hips where a finger slid in and yet huffing in frustration when the finger sneaked it's way out again. 

“Shiro!” Lance whined. 

“So impatient.” Shiro mused, before taking Lance back into his mouth and plunging his finger inside. Giving deep shallow thrusts before adding a second finger inside making them rub against a sensitive area that Lance thrash with the explosion of pleasure. 

“Shiro! Shiro!” Lance moaned and sang. His legs flailing along with the rest of his limbs and fins. His body arched and Shiro held part of his hip in a bruising hold that also felt wonderful. Those fingers inside him became three and start to thrust inside so fast and hard that Lance didn't think he could think. In fact, he wasn't thinking as he chanted the others name in desperation. 

Lance could smell their scent mixing together as Shiro started to curl his large body around them. All Lance could smell, hear and see was Shiro. It was overwhelming and screamed in ecstasy as he came inside Shiro's mouth. His hole also squirting out some slick fluid and soon the merman sank fully to the sand exhausted. 

Shiro drank everything he could and even licked his fingers cling before bringing Lance into his arms again. The other warping his large body around the small merman in order for them to rest and have a good sleep. 

They would not mate for courting needs to happen first. Even they skipped a few things Lance couldn't help preen at the attention he was given and moaned with glee as Shiro took his shoulder into his mouth. Pressing his fang into his skin in order to leave a claiming bite. Lance purred with happiness before he too went to Shiro's shoulder making sure to avoid the armor plates before biting down. 

Once the marks were in place they settled down and began to drift off into peaceful seep. 

“I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU LANCE!” 

“LANCE WHERE ARE YOU?! I PUNCHED ROLO IN THE FACE FOR YOU!” 

“LANCE! PLEASE PEARLS AREN'T WORTH YOUR LIFE!” 

“.... Forgot about them.” Lance admitted, humiliated as he heard his pod crashing into Shiro's territory. Shouting and screaming his name as they looked around frantically. “I do not mind, for at least it shows you a few things.” Shiro informed, making Lance stare at the other in confusion. 

“You are more precious than any pearl in the sea.”


End file.
